Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash (1989 - 2012) is a pegasus pony from PONY.MOV who can go faster than any airliner. She is a rude lesbian who mostly likes to insult her friends. Her catch-phrase is "Swag!" Biography APPLE.MOV She appeared telling Applejack (who was eating apples like crazy) that if she eats all those apples she'll get a wicked bad tummy ache. She and the other ponies went to see if Applejack was all right after she went into a coma. DRESS.MOV When Discord was out destroying Ponyville, she was shown laying on a cloud showing that she was too lazy to help look for the Elements of Harmony to save Ponyville. SHED.MOV She, along with Spike and Pinkie Pie, tried to look for the Elements of Harmony in Fluttershy's shed. Not remembering about what Fluttershy said about people going in her shed, they entered anyway to find her shed lined with blood and slaughtered woodland creatures. Pinkie-Pie and Spike fled the scene when Fluttershy unexpectantly met the trio in her shed, but unfortunately, Rainbow Dash didn't escape in time enough and was sliced in half by the chainsaw-wielding psychopath. MAGIC.MOV After that bizzare scene, Twilight Sparkle tried to ressurect her using the powerful shock of lightning in a Frankenstein-esque fashion, but failed. So Spike then decided to hit her with a shovel while procceding to take her back to the cemetary because she didn't get a birthday present for him. Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon She was shown playing a video game called "Wolf Puncher 2" with Pinkie Pie. Spike asked why she wasn't dead and Rainbow replied, "This isn't canon." After the R-Dash 5000 shot the camera and Spike asked Trotcon if they were all right, Rainbow Dash laughed and said her catchphrase. Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon 2 Rainbow Dash was still shown playing the video game and she finally won the high score. The video game version of Sweetie Belle poped up saying that she won the high score and that she really is a pathetic, loser, virgin. Rainbow Dash felt annoyed, but felt releaved that nothing scary happend, like last time. SWAG.MOV It was shown that Spike never buried her and was being poked with a stick by him for about an hour. Just when Spike was about to poke her again, she came back to life screaming with Spike screaming in fear, thus proving that the ressurection spell worked....as thought as first, as she was in a coma the whole time. She then sees Twilight looking sad that she did'nt save Ponyville, so she tried to cheer her up by performing a Sonic Rainboom, which changes time back to SHED.MOV, where Apple Bloom is nearly crushed. We also see that Rainbow got abs and was the same size as Discord. Both Rainbow and Discord fight, but Rainbow almost loses when Discord rips off her wings extremely. But then, Scootaloo appears telling Rainbow Dash to get up because she belaves in her. So Rainbow Dash succeeds, and calls for Twilight to summon the Sword of the Holy Titans. She then takes the sword and slices Discord's head off. When Rainbow shrinks to original size, she is taken to the hospital and is congratulated by her friends. She's a little bit bummed about losing her wings, but is happy that all of her friends are together again. As Rainbow-Titan Rainbow-Titan is Rainbow Dash's giant form in SWAG.MOV. She is very huge and very muscular, has no tail, has red eyes instead of purple and the same size as Discord. Discord pulls her wings off violently and she bleeds a lot. But she wins by slicing Discord's head off using the Sword of the Holy Titans, which however, was summoned by Twilight Sparkle. Opposites * pointed out]]In MLP: FiM, she is voiced by a female (Ashleigh Ball). In PONY.MOV she is voiced by a male (Max Gilardi). *In MLP: FiM, she is friendly and loyal. In PONY.MOV she is a jerk who is very rude and uses foul words a lot. *In MLP: FiM, her cutie mark consists of a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt. In PONY.MOV, her cutie mark consists of two female symbols overlapping, representing many fans' interpretations that she may be a lesbian (although, in APPLE.MOV, it was the same as in the real show). *In MLP: FiM, she is still alive. In PONY.MOV, she was put in a comatose state by Fluttershy. *In MLP: FiM, her mane is tomboyish. In PONY.MOV, her mane turned into an afro after being hit by lightning (although it turned back to normal in SWAG.MOV). *In MLP: FiM, she has magenta eyes. In PONY.MOV, her eyes are purple. *In MLP: FiM, she is nice. In PONY.MOV, she is mean. *In MLP: FiM, she has a father. In PONY.MOV, it is unknown who her parents are. *In MLP: FiM, She has wings. In PONY.MOV, she doesn't have wings anymore. Trivia *Her catch-phrase "Swag!" became PONY.MOV TV's slogan. *In APPLE.MOV, her cutie mark looks exacly the same as in the real show, but in the rest of the series, she, like the rest of the main characters (except Applejack), has a cutie mark that differs from the real show *Even though dead, she will have an episode at the end of the series (possibly as a zombie). *She appeared in MAGIC.MOV as a dead corpse. *A preview of her episode was shown at the end of PARTY.MOV asking if she can be the only one to save Ponyville. The scene then showed Rainbow (still dead, with the afro after being hit by lightning) being poked with a stick by a bored Spike, thus saying "probably not". *Out of the Seven Deadly Sins, she represents "Envy", because she envies men. *It's possible that she's lesbian judging by her cutie mark. *In the panel cartoons shown at the convention's Max Gilardi so up at, she is shown alive. Spike asked why she wasn't dead and Rainbow said that it's not cannon. *Most fans of PONY.MOV also call her Rainbow Swag. *The first time she said "Swag" was in DRESS.MOV. *The only times she didn't say "Swag" was in APPLE.MOV, MAGIC.MOV (because she was dead) and HotDiggedydemon Panel Cartoon 2. Gallery 69994 - APPLE.MOV god what is this I don't even pinkie pie rainbow dash tampon.jpg|Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie Rd.png|Rainbow Dash laughing Babashishimama.PNG|Rainbow goeing to Fluttershy's shed with Pinkie Pie and Spike Rad.png|Rainbow and Pinkie playing a prank on Fluttershy Yo fukin swag n shit.PNG|"Swag!" Look behind you dash.png|Rainbow Dash hears Fluttershy comming Fs5.png|Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy Fs7.png|Fluttershy kills Rainbow Dash Eneybody.PNG|Twilight and Spike with Rainbow's dead body RDASH.png|Dead Dashie Movies lie.PNG|Twilight failed to bring Rainbow Dash back to life Poke.PNG|Spike poking Rainbow's body with a stick Rainbow's Ressurection.png|Rainbow came back to life in SWAG.MOV preview in Equestria LA tumblr_m7a3epY3iS1r5tr09o1_1280.jpg|A photo released on the Jappleack Tumblr, showing Rainbow Dash playing Video Games with Pinkie Pie. Trotcon.png|Spike, Pinkie, and Rainbow seeing if Trotcon is all right HPC2 6.png|Rainbow Dash wins the high score HPC2 7.png|The video game insults her Rainbowdash.JPG|The video game called her a virgin HPC2 8.png|"Aw well, at least nothing scary happened this time." A9Ux5FLCAAAUH9I.png|Rainbow Dash in bed BAv4aGZCMAA SLb.jpg|Anime Rainbow Dash PONY MOV pic2.png|Rainbow Dash as Rainbow-Titan Category:Characters Category:PONY.MOV Category:Characters in PONY.MOV Category:Antagonists Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi